


Good News

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Hogwarts Mystery Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Other, Slytherin Reader, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: When you become a Prefect for Slytherin, the first people you tell are your favorite Weasleys.





	Good News

**Author's Note:**

> I beat the Prefect quest this morning and am overjoyed. Naturally, I had to write a fic about it. Enjoy!

You could hardly believe it. Yes, you had always been a known troublemaker, but you’d always secretly hoped to become a Prefect. Snape and Dumbledore has awarded you the honor of becoming one once you became a fifth year in the fall.

You wanted to tell all your friends, but you went looking for your boyfriend, Bill, first. He was already a Prefect for Gryffindor and would he especially proud of you.

At dinner time that night, you went straight to the Gryffindor table to find Bill and Charlie sitting together. They turned around in their seats to greet you.

“Hey (Y/N), what’s up?” They asked you.

“You’ll never believe this, you guys,” you told them. “But guess who is one of the newest Slytherin Prefects?”

Bill’s face lit up. “That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you!” He stood up to give you a tight hug. “Not only are we gonna be Prefects together, but I got named Head Boy!”

You got on your toes to kiss him. “We are so gonna be the power couple next year.”

“Don’t forget about me,” Charlie said. “I’m gonna be a Prefect too.” 

“Your mum must be so proud of you.”

Bill laughed. “Trust me, she’s beside herself. Next year could be our best one yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
